


球类运动

by Lunalunatic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalunatic/pseuds/Lunalunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[重音]互相帮助[/重音]的一发完小甜饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	球类运动

运动员真是一群闲不下来的生物。他们在学校时就根本坐不住，期盼每一节体育课，课间都往外面跑，不是在踢球就是在去踢球的路上……当然啦，这也是为什么他们会选择成为足球运动员。所以这么一群运动疯子把踢球作为职业之后，训练间休息的方式就是——一起玩点别的运动。啊……该怎么评价，可能也就对他们自己人来说才觉得有趣吧。

已经下班的大厨阿尔冯斯·舒贝克骑着小绵羊驶过3号训练场，面无表情地如此想道。他一路驶远，把正在播送的穆勒喇叭甩在身后，后者正在嚷嚷：“来吧你们这些家伙，我和菲利普的组合是不可战胜的，哈哈哈哈哈！”

拜仁的球员此刻正分成几拨休闲玩耍。一半人占据了室内篮球场，剩下一半有的去了沙排场地，有的去了乒乓球台，而无处可去的几个小将凑在沙发前玩FIFA。诺伊尔和拉菲尼亚选择了网球场，一到就看见穆勒飞快地把拉姆与自己拉成一队，在球网另一端面对他们摆开了架势。等两人找到球拍站好位，对面的穆勒已经换了个造型——他以骑士持剑的姿势把球拍竖着握于胸前，拉姆笑着看他。穆勒还执意以这个造型准备接发，诺伊尔怒了，老子好歹是练过的好吗，看我不打得你满地找牙！

果然，最后队长率领的二人组合以1-2的总比分落败。队内娱乐活动嘛，倒也没人把输赢放在心上，离开球场的时候拉菲尼亚还跟穆勒开着玩笑：“你也别一直和菲利普绑定，下次乒乓球对抗的时候让我跟他一组吧，那个项目我来了之后还没赢过，让我感受一下胜利的滋味！”

穆勒大摇其头：“不行不行，这是长期以来累积的默契，有了我菲利普才会赢得这么顺利，我才是关键人物。”

拉菲尼亚默默吐槽，扯吧你就，刚刚这场有你不也输了么。不过他开口时还是顺着对方的话题没去反驳：“说起来，你们是不是配合过所有的球类项目了？”

这个清奇的角度一下子也难倒了穆勒：“这可真得让我想想……足球，网球，乒乓球，排球，篮球……斯诺克和高尔夫没法配合，划掉，还有什么球类运动来着？”

拉菲尼亚配合着思考，切换着多国语言念叨，念了几遍“balls”之后目光不由自主地向下瞟去。穆勒秒懂，抓着他的肩夸张地大叫起来：“你你你……想什么呢你！”

拉菲尼亚眼睛大，翻出的白眼也格外有冲击力：“我什么都没说，是你想到哪去了。”

穆勒朝身后一瞥，拉姆和诺伊尔已经疑惑地望了过来，他只好讪讪地勾住拉菲尼亚的脖子，佯作无事地往前走去。

有些念头不说还好，一提就像生了根，时不时就从脑袋里冒出来，让人不得不手忙脚乱地把它再度按下去。穆勒最近深受这种煎熬，他发现自己越来越多地注意拉姆原本很普通的抓裆动作，在洗澡间也会假装不经意地瞟向身旁拉姆的那个部位，甚至……他已经基本上没法打乒乓球、网球之类的小球了，一看到就会产生不恰当的联想，尤其网球发球前还习惯拿两个在手里掂一掂……

晚上穆勒躺了半天没睡着，干脆坐起身把头发疯狂地挠成一团，整个人像是经历了台风过境一般精疲力尽地倒在床上，瞪大眼睛望向天花板。他暗下决心：不能再这样下去了，明天一定要做点什么，让这满脑子乱七八糟的东西赶紧消停。

早上穆勒罕见地第一个来到训练场进行加练，连一向堪称勤勉模范的罗本都在他之后。于是拉姆来到食堂吃早餐的时候，意外地发现穆勒占了先机，只见他正把报纸铺在二郎腿上翻着，左手里的橙汁已经快见底了。拉姆端了盘子坐到穆勒对面，这时他突然爆发出一阵大笑，吓得拜仁队长差点把盘子打翻。

这位不着调的队友此时也看见了拉姆，咧着大嘴把报纸递给他看，上面刊着的正是拉姆上周与奥利弗·卡恩一起接受的采访。穆勒笑得说话都断断续续的：“菲利普，哈哈哈哈哈，这采访太有趣了！‘那个需要大喊我们需要蛋蛋的时代已经过去了’，你真说过这话？”

拉姆横看竖看没看出笑点：“是啊，具体我也记不清了，但这确实是我的想法，所以记者提到我就没否认。”

穆勒瞪大眼凑近：“就当着卡恩老大的面？他没生气吗？”

拉姆吃了一口沙拉：“怎么会？都经历过不知道多少媒体采访和问题陷阱了，他见的比我俩加起来都多。那天我和奥利弗聊得很愉快。”

穆勒指着那张两任拜仁队长一同笑裂的照片吐了吐舌：“看出来了！”他合上报纸放到一旁，笑眯眯地盯着拉姆，“不过，很想看看你喊‘我们需要蛋蛋’的样子啊！”

拉姆翻了个白眼没理会他。谁知之后他们去客场的球队大巴上穆勒还记着这茬，提出打牌输的人就站起来以全车都能听到的音量大喊一声“我们需要蛋蛋”。穆勒朝坐在对面的牌搭子夸张地挤眉弄眼，拉姆抿了抿唇，没发表意见。

一圈下来，穆勒得分最低，他倒是愿赌服输，站着还招呼了起来：“嘿，伙计们听着，明天的比赛都加油拿下，那句话怎么说的来着？我们有蛋蛋！”

一车人对这番莫名其妙的动员演说倒是反应热烈，笑着闹着乱七八糟地跟着喊，里贝里和阿拉巴甚至编出了歌。

几名牌友目瞪口呆，过了会拉姆淡定地指出：“你说的赌约是‘我们需要蛋蛋’而不是‘我们有蛋蛋’，受罚吧托马斯。”

之后队长就以需要闭目养神为由退出了牌局，还有一肚子话的穆勒也只好憋着了，转而放轻动作收拾好桌上的纸牌。诺伊尔一面把耳机戴上一面觉得这情形有些奇怪：托马斯似乎有些不寻常的……小心翼翼啊？

当晚在客场的酒店安顿下来，这个赛季起穆勒和拉姆合住一间，所以穆勒下了大巴就拖着箱子一路紧跟在拉姆身后。穆勒还记得刚合住那会的兴奋，因为总算有一个能耐心听他说话的室友了，但现在他竟然感到了在球场上都少有的紧张和压力。菲利普自那之后就一直没说话，应该是生他的气了吧？是不是因为赌局过火了？他想要分散自己面对拉姆时容易跑偏的关注点，结果太过夸张好像反而搞砸了……

到达房间后穆勒第一时间关上门，快步走到拉姆身后拉住对方：“菲利普！等等！”

拉姆放开行李，转身平静地回视他，穆勒忐忑地开口：“菲利普，是不是我今天说的话冒犯你了？我向你道歉，你知道我就是这样鲁莽的性格，真不是故意的。你看牌局赌局输的都是我嘛，别生气了，我以后绝对、绝对不会再让你做不想做的事了！我发誓！如果我再犯，你就把我换出你房间，训练不要跟我一组，场上别再给我传球……呜呜呜，我说着都要哭了好吗，菲利普你千万要原谅我！”他越说越急切，恨不得抱着拉姆的大腿哭一场以表诚意。

拉姆在床沿坐下，穆勒紧紧地盯着他，在他跟前蹲下呈仰视的姿势。拉姆闭眼想了片刻，摇了摇头：“你……有时候真是敏锐得吓人。我没有生气，真的。”他转过脸望进穆勒湖绿色的双眸，坦诚而温和， “不过今天的事，我确实有些话想跟你说，本来想赛后路上再说的，既然如此，就先说了吧。”

“托马斯，你的直白都是因为你足够真诚坦率，我不是那么死板的人，你的玩笑我都能理解，完全没问题。不过我有时候会为你担心，那些未经考虑的言论一旦传出，很有可能会被心怀恶意的媒体放大。就像我不经意提过奥利弗的话被人摘出来扭曲，和最近的事件扯在一起塑造我和他之间的矛盾。我明白这是媒体运作的方式，也知道奥利弗是怎样的人，所以不会在乎那些铺天盖地的评论，它们影响不了我。而你才22岁，那些聚光灯能够把你捧上天，也能让你一下子摔下地。”

穆勒沉浸在拉姆的目光里，感受到对方一如既往的专注和包容。拉姆倾下身，抚摸着他的脸庞：“我知道你最近不好过，明明在训练里状态很好，但场上始终没进球，一个多月的‘进球荒’都被记者当作话题来说。上次问你的时候连最爱的高尔夫都不打了，心里一定很着急吧？放宽心托马斯，我第一次见你跟一线队合练就认定你是一名天才射手。目前的情况只是暂时的，所有运动员都会经历这样的时期。你看，教练、队友都还是信任你的。”

穆勒心里又酸又涩，这种时候熬什么鸡汤啊！原来在他不知道的时候，拉姆已经为他想了这么多。他放低了声音问：“那你呢？你一直相信我，对吗？”

拉姆觉得面前年轻的队友此刻无比软弱，他有责任给予对方最坚定的保证。他的额头低下去，轻触着穆勒的，沉声道：“是的，我一直相信你。”

这个距离太近了，两人几乎交换着呼吸。天啦菲利普这是怎么了这好像是他第一次离我这么近我该不该告诉他他误会了我不打球的原因可是我又该解释成什么原因怎么办心跳得好快腿有点酸我要不要动一下……穆勒眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着对方，心中闪过无数弹幕，却不敢挪一下身子。拉姆忽然在近至毫厘的距离内笑了：“行了，我要说的就是这些，你赶紧去解决一下你的‘问题’吧。”

穆勒大脑当机，顺着拉姆向下飘的眼神望去，才发现自己已经不知不觉硬了。他赶紧趴到床上试图压下自己高耸的小弟弟，拧过头朝着另一侧不敢看对方的表情，打结的舌头拼命想要组织掩饰的句子：“我、我……不是故意对你……你一定别……我那个……”靠这个时候不要表露得这么诚实啊！该死的自制力你回来好不好！那么好的气氛全被破坏了啊啊啊！

拉姆的安慰从背后传来：“没事，我也是男人，也年轻过。”

什么鬼！穆勒默默呐喊着，说话一下子就流畅了：“不要说得你现在很老的样子啊！”

对方的声音似乎含着笑意：“你弄吧，我什么都听不到看不到。”

穆勒还是默默地趴在他的床上，试图让抬头的欲望平复下去，然而收效甚微。他的性幻想对象可就在一米之外，他喘息的间隙还可以捕捉到对方呼吸的动静。穆勒脸颊泛着高热，那个部位酥痒难忍，于是不由自主地拱起一点身子一下下蹭着被单，手也慢慢伸了进去。他脑子已经有点迷糊了，回味着刚刚让他硬起来的场景，对方每一个眉梢眼角，若有若无的触碰……啊对了！最后菲利普笑的时候似乎是脸红了，可爱得让人好想咬一口……

穆勒突然冒出一个念头，他隐约觉得这念头很危险，但是目前的他没有足够的理智按捺住它。他忽地扭身坐起，看到对面床上的人匆匆别过头去，他来不及想这意味着什么，只是遵从自己内心请求道：“菲利普，帮帮我好不好？”现在的他想不到任何后果，只被一股无比需求对方的渴望灼烧着，连空气都在噼啪作响。

很快穆勒感到一只手隔着裤子试探地碰了下他的分身，接着两只手都扶上来，不多时就让它毫无保留地暴露在空气中。那双手带着微凉的触感在他青筋胀起的巨大上轻柔地滑动，其中的美妙滋味无法言说，反正穆勒记忆里从未硬成这样过。他只能依着本能喘息、呻吟、战栗，前端不断分泌出液体。他已经分不清，是那双手的主人如此贴心，跟着他的反应变换着手法，还是他的反应完全掌控在那双手中，不断随着对方的节奏向天堂攀升。

被揉捏到囊袋的时候穆勒终于射了出来，随着白浊一股股地涌出，他的脑海也渐渐清明。全程他都闭着双眼，像这段时间以来做的每一个梦，但他明白这次不是——应该不是……穆勒悄悄睁开一只眼睛，果然，真实的拉姆低垂着头坐在他身前，手和衣襟上还沾着白色的液体。他看得脑袋一热——菲利普对我那么好，比我所梦的更好，我想让他也舒服。穆勒将手伸向对方的胯下，啊噢，好像比他自己的还硬几分呢。

穆勒此前从未给自己以外的人打过飞机，只能尽己所能地把自己用过的手法更以双倍的用心和专注施在拉姆身上。直到他的分身再度悄悄抬头，穆勒看向拉姆，看到对方红透的颧骨和眼角，眼中流露出同样的急切和渴望。穆勒往前坐了坐，一只腿挂在床边，另一只曲在拉姆身侧，让自己的分身和对方的触在一起。他心跳如擂鼓，手同时按摩着两个人的肿胀，不时擦过敏感的前端。他们的囊袋紧挨着，不时随着动作而碰撞，激起体内的一阵阵战栗。穆勒天马行空地想着，这项两人运动感觉太棒了，如果能常常锻炼就好了……真希望菲利普愿意一直与我搭档呀。

第二天的客场比赛，拜仁成功取得了胜利。返程的大巴上还是和来时一样的座位，穆勒坐在拉姆对面，两人均靠着窗户。穆勒想一直盯着拉姆看又不想被对方发现，然而这是很不容易做到的事，很快就被逮了个正着。拉姆无比自然地朝穆勒笑着，还聊开了：“想什么呢？”

穆勒又开始紧张，下意识地说：“呃……我们有蛋蛋？”

拉姆无奈地摇头：“怎么又是这个。还有，原话应该是‘我们需要’，你知道的吧？”

咦？穆勒思考了一会，猜想道：“大概我非常确定我有，所以老是说错。当然，我非常确定你也有。”

坐在穆勒旁边的理疗师从手机里抬起头：“我刚刚在看这个没听清，你说你们都有什么东西？”

拉姆笑了笑，伸手拿起了他们这桌常年摆着的羊头扑克：“没什么。现在都没事吧，来一局？”

牌友们纷纷响应，拜仁大巴上持续上演着打牌的保留节目。洗牌的间隙拉姆望向对面，穆勒一如往常冲他调皮地眨眼，金色的阳光跃动在发梢，说不清是阳光还是他本身更闪亮。接下来关系会如何发展呢？拉姆也推断不出，但他莫名地笃定：与穆勒在一起，会发生的总是好事情。

他也不知道这毫无他一贯理性原则的念头从何而来，但就是如此确信着，后来的日子里不管经历多少低谷和失败也毫无动摇，所以岁月也百倍以报。

[完]


End file.
